


The Complexity of Hatred

by Laywithmeart



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Ficlet, Julia has a dirty mind, Lesbian fantasy, at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laywithmeart/pseuds/Laywithmeart
Summary: Julia has a raunchy fantasy about Anne Sampson.





	The Complexity of Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for Anne, y'all. She's attractive and powerful too, like our Jules. Also, I'm gay. 
> 
> *There are little time jumps because fantasies jump back and forth as they wish.

In the dark after-hours, Julia sits at her desk and waits. Patiently. She'd sent a text on a disposable a short while ago, informing the commander when her punishment shall be implemented. Which is now.

Distant clicks announce her arrival. She's never tardy nor ill-mannered. Her favourite plaything, or at least that's how they like to engage in this game best. A little powerplay, accurate yet exaggerated, won't hurt them, right?

Anne's high heels stop their clacking in front of her office, she knows the rules; wait your turn or be send-off.

Julia gives an angled nod, prompting Anne to let herself in.

They don't speak, they never do when it starts. Signals are all the communication they require, words only add to when spoken at the right time. A little tap on wood has Anne bending over her bureau, her skirt hiking up an inch or three on its own. 

She starts undressing her subject, slowly but surely pulling down the zipper in the back, both panels opening and revealing the black straps and matching panties she was given and ordered to wear tonight.

Julia slides both her blouse and jacket up, drags a perfectly manicured finger across the uncovered skin of Anne's back, drawing a long line from vertebrae to vertebrae, bottom to thigh.

Anne visibly shivers.

 

/She pushes in deep and languid, the sleek strapon disappearing from her sight and back again.

"Ahh, Juli- Oooh."/

 

She replaces her finger with her tongue, licking the swell of her lover's ass and biting her flesh. _That'll bruise tomorrow._ Hearing a gasping moan tumble from Anne's lips makes Julia smile, it's so soft and strained she knows the intention had been to hold it in and she's very pleased she provides proper cause to make her lose from her ego.

Tugging at the collar of her blouse makes Anne straighten back up. The skirt falls to the floor. Julia turns them, taking a seat on the edge of her rightful throne.

 

/"Hmmmm," Anne sighs contently at Julia's controlled thrusts./

 

Slowly, she slides the jacket off her shoulders, releases the buttons on Anne's white, stark blouse from their holes. Though she likes a stripped Anne Sampson, she lusts for the woman in her pristine, uniform-like attire. She likes its authoritativeness, the mastership it represents, and she likes even more to overpower that. So, she leaves the blouse hanging wide open on Anne's frame.

 

/"Ohfuuuuck yeahhh,"/

 

Focus!

How do we get there, hmm?  Focus back on the goal at hand.

Julia unbuttons her own trousers and slides it down effortlessly. Leaning back a bit, she gives off a clear hint by opening her legs just a tad.

Anne releases a shuddering breath but is quick to get down on her knees and lick Julia through her underwear. The wet slides are very, very pleasant, though not enough; she wants more, more pressure and more direct contact. To achieve it, she rips her thong to the side and practically presses Anne's face, nose flat, to her cunt.

She demands a strong tongue, long, unhurried strokes and a wealth of experience to find her sensitive spots. In the meantime, she'll demonstrate her dirty mouth.

"I like you on your knees, commander." She likes her pathetic whimpering too, so much so she will deny her an orgasm till she has her fill.

"OH!" She buckles when Anne dips in deep, "Oh my- That's good,"

When Julia finally pushes her mouth away, Anne rests so adorably out of breath against her thigh, it annoys her.

Their relation is a strange one. Forever torn between business rivalry and mutual desire. She'd like to wrap her up in bonds, so tight her skin would burn. She wants to mark her, leave her fingerprints on the thin skin covering her hipbones to bruise red and blue, only to kiss it later.

 

/Anne laughs, apparently amused by their pastime activity. As in too vanilla for her taste, Julia reads between the lines./

 

God, how this woman pisses her off.

A hand snaking up her side does nothing to quench her thirst for blood and climaxes, but she wants to want this level of bad. It's so much more fun and alive when it's this intense. She grips Anne firmly around her waist, pulls her flush against her and the cups of her simple, black bra out the way.

With a nipple in her mouth, she feels Anne holding her tight to her chest as if afraid Julia might abandon her in her need. And that is, of course, exactly what she will do as Julia likes her needy, but not before she's driven her to the very edge of that wonderful cliff.

They get there in a flash. Her hand shoved down roughly to draw perfectly-stressed circles on swollen flesh has Anne reeling, but she's not allowing her the fall, the release.  Instead, she maintains unyielding control. Julia loves to show off her capability, to overwhelm with it. She tugs at Anne's nipple with her teeth, amplifies the strength of her latch and feels her trembling.

 

/Spasms overtake Anne's body as she lays flat on the ground,  she draws in ragged breaths between the wild convulsions. When she's calmed down, Julia drags a hand to the nape of her neck and pulls her hair, tipping her head up in the process.

"What do you say?"

"Tha-" She rasps through the obvious ache in her throat. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Good girl." Julia praises./

 

She pulls away, a long way from done. A dark box fills her hand. Knowing exactly what's inside it, she rushes to tear it open; my, it will look very good on Anne, such a turn on. Like last time, Julia thinks as she recalls a sudden previous tryst.

Buckled on Anne's hips is a harness of black adjustable straps, laces, a ring in front, happy to receive its final extension. An attachable phallus of impressive length and girth is added, standing at permanent attention.

Julia pins her, flat on her back, to the floor and looms above.

 

/"OH! Oh my. GOD." She comes with a shriek and sweet, sweet relief./

 

No, no! I want to go back. Rewind, rewind, rewind.

Back to the buildup, back to the obscene.

She's looming over Anne, who's laying so still she might actually be afraid to make a disobeying move.  
Mounting the amazingly meat-like silicone cock, she lets out a grunt. It fills her so completely, to the brink and beyond, she thinks she might be swallowed by the pleasure.

As she rocks back and forth on her subordinate, such a heinous crime, Anne needs a chiding or two. The base of the appendage must be pressing against her clit, causing her to lose it before she's given permission.

"Right there, right there," she whines, begging for salvation.

"No," Simply replies.

She reaches out at the apex of her thrusts.  Julia's hands encircle her neck, thumbs pressing loosely into a bounding pulse. Her breast shake, bounce, as she rides Anne. She can tell Anne'd like to see them,  that she's frustrated they're concealed by lace and silk. She stares at them relentlessly, with thick anticipation, mouth open and roughly panting against the force, even though she knows she's not allowed a touch, to pull at the shirt and stroke the rise and fall of her chest. In these domination frolics, Anne's role is to obey, not feel her up. And it will be exactly that humiliation that'll get her off. Quite the show of an unconventional working relationship, indeed.

She can't pretend for a second that this woman is weak compared to her, or weak at all, though. On the contrary, Anne, despite having to largely suppress it for pecking order position reasons, naturally has ample bite. It proves to be of great use when Anne slams the cock into her, repeatedly generating a hot, wet trickle of-

 

/"Good, good girl." Julia praises./

 

No, go back!

 _"You certainly are_ ," she hears from somewhere in the distance. A chuckle follows. The voice becomes heavier, louder, lower and its... it belongs to-

 

She wakes with a start and David stirs next to her, pulling her close.

"Now, what was my _good girl_ dreaming about?"   

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are immensely appreciated! Please, care for my sensitive soul.


End file.
